custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Betak
is Being Rewritten |text=This page is currently in the process of being rewritten. Some of what you see may no longer be considered canon. |image= }} Betak was an Agori member of the Water Tribe and a resident of Bara Magna. Following the reformation of Spherus Magna, she was dimensionally displaced to the Fractures Universe. Biography Early History The earliest records of Betak's life place her on the outskirts of Lein's Drift on Spherus Magna, a marketplace where members of most tribes traveled regularly to barter and trade their goods and services. She thus spent her infancy under the rule of the Element Lord of Water in this settlement until the Core War began, though she was too young to participate in the conflict itself. During this youthful period of her life, she was forced to provide auxiliary support for her tribe. She was, however, discontent with her role and longed for a more meaningful future. Having observed the Matoran Universe departing the planet's surface, Betak developed a voracious interest in adventure and heroics. When the Shattering took place, she was in the region called Bara Magna which came to form a separate planet given the same name. Following the Shattering, Betak settled in Tajun to find the city in turmoil. With the war over and the planet devastated, she joined the collective unifying movement of the new Glatorian and Agori social system. Swiftly coming to grips with the fact her people now inhabited a new world, Betak became eager to lay roots and explore the newly-formed features of Bara Magna. This desire to uncover the unknown stretches of the world paved the way for a series of expeditions. In this early period of her life, Betak traveled between villages and frequently indulged in sightseeing activities, admiring sights such as the Vulcanus Lava Flow and Elbow Peak, in the White Quartz Mountains. Spherus Magna Upon the reformation of Spherus Magna, Betak relocated herself to a small settlement that had been constructed in the Northern region of the planet, where she welcomed the inhabitants of the Matoran Universe. In particular, Betak became well-acquainted with an Av-Matoran named Tollubo, whom she developed a romantic attraction towards. However, having spent his life in the abstinence of the Matoran Universe, Tollubo did not share any romantic affection towards Betak. Unbeknownst to her, however, Tollubo continued to feel guilty as the Agori reminded him of Mesa, a dearly-departed fellow Av-Matoran whom he had cared for in a similar fashion. Growing discontent with the mellow nature of life in a village and keen to explore the newly reformed virgin forests of Spherus Magna, Tollubo planned to traverse Bota Magna and the unexplored northern regions of the planet. Swept up in the fulfillment of her own desires to explore the planet from her youth, Betak accompanied him, establishing a closely-knit circle of associates consisting of herself, Tollubo, Glonor, and Eselox. Torn between remaining in the village to protect the Matoran and his friend, Toa Jollun eventually decided to join this group, bringing his companion, Saran, along with him. Contrary to the Tollubo’s initial intentions of a joyful, revitalizing excursion, the party soon happened upon a subterranean tunnel shaft which led deep underground. Unsure of what lay beneath, Jollun suggested that they returned to their village, where they could establish contact with the Turaga. Headstrong and eager to make a name for himself, Tollubo ignored his fellow Toa and led the others deep into the cave, where they happened upon an abandoned grotto, which had once served as a personal laboratory for the Great Being known as Heremus. Decorated with curious inventions as the workstation was, the travelers discovered a device capable of projecting dimensional portals. Swiftly theorizing that the Great Beings had used the device to flee not only the planet, but also the universe, Tollubo suffered a severe anxiety attack, denouncing his faith in the Great Beings altogether and calling out to the heavens in search of divine judgment. When he found no word from above he was consoled by Betak, whose claim that "from those who have much to give, much is required," moved him to acknowledge that he could only stride forwards. Convinced that there was no life for him on Spherus Magna, Tollubo elected to use the dimensional device to travel to a different reality, one where his talents could be put to better use. Discontent with the state of Spherus Magna, Betak followed him through a dimensional portal. Fractures Universe On the other side of the dimensional gate, Betak and her cohorts found themselves in a dystopian, post-war version of the Onu-Metru Archives in the Fractures Universe. Having landed in the middle of a battle between two young Toa and a tribe of Zyglak, Tollubo and Jollun were forced to take action to defend their kin and drive off the Zyglak, a skirmish that Betak witnessed from behind an overturned display case. After a hostile introduction, the two Toa welcomed Tollubo and his party, taking them to the Coliseum for embassy with the universe’s Turaga. Along the journey, it became apparent to the travelers that a war had recently ended as the island was still recovering from fresh damages. Upon their arrival in the Coliseum, the group encountered two members of the Turaga High Council; Turaga Matoro and Turaga Vilnius, both of whom seemed apprehensive by the unique timing of their arrival. During this discussion it swiftly became apparent that a war had decimated the Matoran Universe in this reality, claiming the life of Jollun's counterpart and prompting Tollubo's counterpart to turn to a life of crime. Offended by the accusations and suspicions he was regarded with on account of actions that were not his own, Tollubo resolved to stay in the reality and fight to defend his honor in the eyes of the Matoran, who saw him as a weak-willed murderer and disregarded his heroic sacrifices. Choosing to support her friend but now entirely convinced he had no romantic interest in her, Betak agreed to support him during this period. Shortly after their greeting in the Coliseum, a Ga-Matoran named Mesa was appointed as the official Matoran aide of the group due to Toa Tollubo's apparent familiarity with her. Remaining with her allies to attend a small gathering in the the Onu-Metru Wall of History, Betak chose to keep a vigilant eye over Tollubo, convinced that he would somehow wind up in danger. Upon their return to the Coliseum, however, the Toa found that the building was in a state of crisis. Fearing the worst for the local Turaga High Council, Betak begrudgingly escorted Mesa from the scene, allowing Tollubo and Jollun to investigate further. The following morning, Betak would discover that the Coliseum had been besieged by a group of radical Brotherhood revolutionaries, who had captured Toa Vhisola, raiding the War Vault, stolen the Kanohi Ignika, and brutally murdered Turaga Kapura. Betak was later re-united with Tollubo after the conflict took place and escorted the wounded Toa back to his chambers. After expressing her disappointment over just how badly injured the Toa had managed to get himself, Tollubo revealed the full extent of his injuries to her. Irritated considerably by the burn marks that riddled her friend's body, Betak made Tollubo swear an oath to bring Mudro to justice for his wrongdoings. Abilities and Traits Brave, intuitive and highly intelligent, Betak is a pragmatist driven by individual goals and a solemn sense of duty. She is caring and compassionate, and is often marked by a fierce determination to aid others in any capacity that she is able to. As such, Betak is extremely set in her ideals and frequently refuses to relent on her views in the face of opposition. On the other hand, Betak can occasionally be somewhat domineering. For all her kindness and compassion, she is sometimes very self-righteous, has a rather nasty temper, and can be extremely fierce when provoked. With lack of proper rest, this side of her can become more readily apparent. She is, however, marked by a deep loyalty to her friends and allies above her duty, having recently forsaken her own career in order to aid Toa Tollubo. Being an Agori, Betak was completely organic with some mechanical implants. Consequently, she did not possess any elemental affiliations or the ability to use a Kanohi mask. She has, however, over the course of recent months, trained to reach peak physical capability and enlisted in active field duty in the Metru Nui Secret Service. Betak has thus been trained in a varied of combat forms and is capable of commendable marksmanship when handed a firearm. Trivia *Initially, BobTheDoctor27 planned on writing a short story focusing upon Betak's assimilation into the Metru Nui Secret Service. This story would have taken place between Whispers in the Dark and Perspectives and was intended to feature Betak's foiling of an assassination attempt on Turaga Matoro's life by the Cult of Darkness. This story would also have been the only story of BobTheDoctor27's to revolve around a core female protagonist. It was, however, cancelled so as to afford more focus towards Frozen Calling and because BobTheDoctor27 was unsure of how he would handle the Betak character in future stories. To compensate, BobTheDoctor27 gave Betak a brief cameo in Frozen Calling. Appearances *''Whispers in the Dark'' *''Frozen Calling'' *''Judgment Day'' - To Be Written Category:Agori Category:Water